Rebekah Mikaelson
Rebekah '''is a beautiful and free-spirited Original Vampire, former love interest of '''Stefan Salvatore, Daughter of Esther &''' Mikael and also the sister of 'Elijah '& Henrick and half-sister of '''Klaus. Rebekah has impeccable instincts and can tell when people are lying, something Klaus believes to be a supernatural ability. Rebekah is a member of the Original Family. The 5th Century Rebekah was born into a family of wealthy land owners, to Esther and Mikael She had six siblings, including Klaus, Elijah and Henrick. Other than the basics, not much is known about Rebekah's early life only that she was born in the new land, where they lived among werewolves for twenty years, but one night when the wolves were transforming, Klaus and Henrick snuck out to see the transformation. The next morning Klaus came back carrying Henrick's dead body. In order to keep themselves protected from the wolves, their mother Esther called upon the light and the white oak tree, and Rebekah was fed wine filled with blood. After the siblings drank the blood, Mikael stabbed them, turning the siblings into vampires. After all siblings fed off a woman to keep alive , they realized their weaknesses. The flowers that grew at the base of the white oak tree (vervain) burned them and revolted against compulsion. In the end they burned the tree and realized that what they needed was blood to survive. after their Mother died Rebekah, Niklaus and Elijah swore to each other that they would be one never turn on each other. 1920s Moving from town to town and causing havoc, Rebekah and Klaus found themselves s in Chicago during this period. After her introduction to Stefan Salvatore, Rebekah took an immediate liking to him, but was quickly separated from him, as Mikael and his men show up searching for her and Klaus and causing the original siblings to flee. As they are about to leave the town, Rebekah informs Klaus that she's tired of life on the run, and wants to live her life as normal as possible; with Stefan. Her brother forces her to choose between him and Stefan, and proceeds to neutralize Rebekah after she opts for the latter. Season 3 After Gloria revealed to Klaus that Rebekah had what she needed to contact The Original Witch, Klaus reluctantly resurrected his sister. After rising from the dead, Rebekah is delighted to see Stefan again, but is furious after she is unable to find her amulet, and appalled by modern music and fashion. Gloria uses Rebekah to find the amulet and after doing so, threatens to kill the girl with her necklace and her friends. Later, she is bored and asks why Stefan doesn't love her. When Stefan is about to open up a coffin Rebekah comes in and they talk about Mikael, a vampire hunter, that Klaus and Rebekah were running from in the 1920's. Klaus soon comes in, and Rebekah reports that Stefan is not on their side, as he's asking about the man who wants to kill them. Once they're back in Mystic Falls, Rebekah informs Stefan that Klaus knows the Doppelganger is alive, and that he won't be merciful. Stefan attacks her, but being older and stronger, Rebekah overpowers him and "out of jealousy" stabs him. She later sneaks up on Caroline and Tyler, and drags him over to Klaus after previously knocking him out. After he feeds the werewolf his blood and kills him, Rebekah drags Tyler back to Caroline and stays to watch over them. Bored, she goes through Caroline's phone, only to find a picture of Stefan and Elena, and spot her necklace on the girl's neck. Rebekah storms into the gym to inform her brother about necklace's whereabouts, but they quickly conclude that it's not Elena, but Katherine who's got it. After Klaus figured out how to successfully create hybrids, and having the doppelganger "donate" blood, he and Rebekah are at the hospital's parking lot. She questions him how he knew he needed the doppelganger alive, and he reveals to Rebekah that the witch had a fail safe which would stop his creation of hybrids, causing him to be "alone for all time". Rebekah figures that that would be why Klaus is siring his own species, so that he would never be alone. Klaus never gave her a straight answer and changed the subject, sending her away to fetch the truck. While she's gone, Damon comes to inform Klaus that Mikael is on his way to Mystic Falls to finish him off, causing the hybrid to run off as fast as he can, leaving Rebekah behind. In'' Smells Like Teen Spirit, Rebekah forces herself into the Salvatore Boarding House, and enrolls into Mystic Falls High School, ostensibly to keep an eye on Tyler, whom she's been supplying with blood bags. Rebekah also joins the cheerleading squad and openly tells Caroline that she may be interested in her boyfriend and many other "''things" of hers, practically declaring her war. The same night, she attends the traditional bonfire, where Damon tries to get distract her (so Alaric and Elena can get Stefan off the track) with his charm and marshmallows, but Rebekah sees through him, and stabs him. She later shows up at Tyler's with a girl, teasingly biting her, and tells him that Klaus would want his hybrid to get the full vampire experience; at the mention of her brother, Tyler needs no more convincing, and begins to feed on the girl. When Rebekah is at school and doing a flip for the cheerleading squad so sees Elena and ask what she wants. She replies she knows about her history from the markings on the wall. After Elena walks off there is a flashback of Rebekah putting her name on the wall and Klaus watches, he asks for the knife Rebekah slams the sharp end down in his hand, cutting it and drawing blood. When Elena gets texted to come over and talk to Rebekah, she asks Elena what dress she should wear for the homecoming. Elena doesn't want to answer and wants to find out about her history. So Rebekah grabs a girl and as shes going to bite her, Elena tells her to choose the red dress. Then Rebekah and Elena go up stairs and Rebekah looks through Stefan's stuff. Then Rebekah tells Elena about who had the necklace and we find out it was the original witch her mother Esther. By the end of the episode, Rebekah finds out that Klaus was the one who killed Esther not Mikael and she bursts into tears and accept that her brother she loved could do something like this. When we see her again shes on the floor crying her eyes out. In the episode Homecoming, she goes with her red dress to the dance. Relationships Stefan Salvatore Throughout the episode'' The End of The Affair,'' ''we see flashbacks of the 1920's where Rebekah and Stefan show romantic feelings towards one another. After choosing to stay with Stefan, rather than follow her brother, Rebekah is killed by Klaus for betraying him.90 years later, Rebekah is brought back from the dead by Klaus and is reunited with Stefan, however she knows about his relationship with Elena, and knows that he is no longer interested romantically in her. Klaus Rebekah and Klaus appear to have a typical brother-sister, and slightly violent relationship. Even though Klaus, as older brother expects her to always do what he wants while she constantly rebels, Rebekah is dependent on him to a certain extent. Neither of them misses to point out the other one's flaws and bad/annoying traits, but it is evident that they are very important to each other; they're different sides of the same coin. After years they've spent together, Klaus and Rebekah understand (but are not always approval of) each others motives and acts. Rebekah staid with Klaus only because he had lied and told her that Mikael, her father had killed their mother. When the truth came out and Elena told her that Klaus was the one who killed her mother she breaks down in tears. Rebekah and Elijah In Ordinary People, you see a little about Elijah and Rebekah's releationship. They both cared very much for each other and Niklaus. Appearance Rebekah has blond hair, blue eyes and a pale skin. She's over 1000 years but looks like she is in her late teens this is because Rebekah can't age anymore as an original. When Rebekah is in her vampiric form her eyes will turn into red with small veins protruding around the area of her eyes and her teeth will lengthen into fangs possibly longer then that of regular vampires. Her eyes also seem a lot redder than usual vampires. Powers & Abilities *'Super Strength: Originals are much stronger than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors with small objects! *Super Speed: Originals are much faster than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes *'''Heightened Senses: Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. *'Super Agility:' Originals possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing: '''Originals injuries heal faster than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. *'Durability: Originals can take far more trauma than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans, without much discomfort or injury. Originals can heal faster than normal vampires when exposed to vervain and wood does not seem to weaken them. *Mind Compulsion: Originals can compel the minds of both humans and vampires. They can also erase memory and bring back memories that the victim was compelled to forget. *'''Vervain Detection: They able to detect when vampires and humans are on vervain. It's unknown if it's due to their advanced age or one of their abilities. *'Immortality: '''Originals are nearly indestructible, and will live forever. *'Extra Sensorial Reckoning: According to Klaus, Rebekah possesses a extra developed sense of truth/lie detection and recognition of events, places, and peoples intentions. Weaknesses *White Oak Stake'- is the only thing that can permanetly kill an original, other then a witch powerful enough to channel an extreme ammount of power, it comes from an ancient white oak tree during the time of the genesis of the vampire race. Appearances '''Season 3' *''The End of The Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ordinary People'' *''Homecoming'' Trivia * In the series, Rebekah is the first female Original to appear. * She is the third original overall to appear. Elijah being the first, and Klaus the second. * Rebekah was neutralized by Klaus penultimately, before Elijah. * Rebekah and her brother Elijah, show love to Klaus, although their half-brother isn't very loving. Still, he is seen showing more affection towards Rebekah, most likely because she's proven to represent less of a threat to his plans. However, Klaus may feel that as her older brother, she is somewhat his responsibility. * Rebekah was the second original shown to be neutralized. *She is the only vampire to supposedly have a special ability. *Rebekah is the oldest female vampire in the series. Gallery TVD304C 1170b.jpg-ba7bea64-t3.jpg 3x03Rebecca00.png 3x03Rebecca01.png Bex.jpg StefanBex.jpg 63135.jpg tumblr_lsch5huS2O1qbb552o1_500.png|Rebekah dancing with Stefan Rebekah.png|Rebekah normal_138.jpg|Vampire face ORDP (3).jpg ORDP (4).jpg ORDP (5).jpg ORDP (6).jpg ORDP (7).jpg ORDP (8).jpg ORDP (9).jpg ORDP (10).jpg ORDP (11).jpg ORDP (12).jpg ORDP (13).jpg Rebekah life.JPG 3x03-The-End-of-The-Affair-rebekah-26219338-400-225-1-.jpg Rebekkah-andCaroline-Smells-like-Teen-Spirit.jpg tumblr_ltwikbepLg1qfsiino1_500.png Tvd-bts-600a.jpg Tvd-bts-600.jpg Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Female Category:Rippers Category:Undead Category:Original Family Category:Old World Category:The Originals Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Female Category:Guest Characters Category:Rippers Category:Undead Category:Original Family Category:Old World Category:The Originals Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Female Category:Guest Characters Category:Rippers Category:Undead Category:Old World Category:The Originals Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Female Category:Rippers Category:Undead Category:Old World Category:Individuals who have been Revived Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mystic Falls High School Students Category:Foreigner